Corporation mutation
by reider crpy
Summary: Corporation Mutation a si se llama la empresa de la cual esta historia trata, una empresa que se dedica al negocio ilegal de hacer experimentos en seres humanos, esta historia, trata de de dicha empresa y de sus experimentos. ( Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la Canaanite Mythology eso solo lo puse por que no había ninguna categoría parecida a mi historia)
1. Chapter 1

**CORPORATION MUTATION**

 **Capítulo 1: El experimento A-1570**

 **Narrador: Michel Alexander**

Hola, soy Michel Alexander uno de los científicos de Conporation Mutation y quiero contarles de las atrocidades que hacemos aquí, ¿Por qué?, fácil, no lo soporto más, no soporto más tener que hacer estas atrocidades y hacerle creer al mundo que hacemos lo correcto mientras le ocultamos la verdad.

Me encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de la empresa Corporation Mutation; se preguntaran ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, fácil, aquí secuestramos gente y la utilizamos para experimentos. Sí, sé que es algo horrible pero yo no elegí este trabajo, es más, me escogieron para este trabajo. Yo era uno de los mejores científicos de Argentina, es más, se podría decir que del mundo entero, por eso un día los hombres grises (así se hacen llamar nuestros jefes y debo decir que el nombre les pega porque siempre se visten con un uniforme gris), decidieron reclutarme para este trabajo. Me dijeron que esto era para una buena causa, para ayudarlos con un tema de suma importancia; me dijeron lo que tenía que hacer, obvio que omitieron algunos detalles, y además me dijeron que mi sueldo sería de 15.000 dólares al mes entre otras cosas más hicieron que aceptara. Cuando vi lo que realmente hacían aquí me obligaron a no renuncia, si sabía lo que me convenía, también pusieron cámaras de vigilancia en mi casa para asegurarse que no publique en Internet nada de lo que hacemos aquí. Las únicas razones por las que sigo aquí son porque no quiero que me pase nada por abandonar este lugar y por Elizabeth, una científica francesa; ella es la verdadera razón por la que sigo aquí, sólo para poder verla. Es muy bella y quien no se enamoraría de ella, una chica de 29 años de pelo negro corto, ojos violetas, piel blanca como si fuera de porcelana y esa bella sonrisa, sí, la mujer perfecta

Mi aspecto es el de un hombre de 29 años, pelo rubio, ojos color café, y de un color algo bronceado.

Bueno, otro dato de esta empresa es que tenemos el "Portal Mundi" (del latín "Portal de Universos"), el cual (supongo que ya lo sabrán por el nombre), es un portal que te deja viajar a otros planetas o dimesiones, de los cuales sacamos mas jente, monstruos, experimentos para los esperimentos

Hoy es un muy mal día. Hoy vienen los hombres grises para ver y supervisar el experimento A-1570 nos toca a Elizabeth y a mi acompañarlos para ayudar con el experimento.

Nos dirigimos a la celda del experimento A-1570 su celda está muy a apartada de la de los demás, porque según los informes es uno de los experimentos más peligrosos por su capacidad para controlar la antimateria, materia estelar y materia negra. a medida que nos dirigimos a su celda vemos cada vez menos personal o experimentos cuando llegamos vemos una gran bóveda de hierro y a una docenas de soldados elites armados con nuestras armas más futurísticas y avanzadas estos no detienen y nos dan unos cascos de un raro metal llamado metal electromagnético a mí, a Elizabeth y a los hombres grises y nos dicen

-Es por su seguridad no querrán que el experimento A-1570 controle sus mentes.

Yo solo me estremecí acaso era posible que se hubieran creado una criatura tan peligrosa según tengo entendido esta criatura fue creada en el año 2.014 y ahora estamos en el 2.764 por lo que debe llevar unos 750 años aquí

Una vez que entramos en la bóveda se podían ver a unos pocos científicos y se podía escuchar el relajante sonido de la música clásica. también había una especie de muro de un cristal tan resistente como un diamante que daba a una habitación en blanco donde los únicos muebles que había eran una fonola de la cual salía la música clásica y una silla. Habia un científico anciano de unos 72 años llamado Rogelio nos dio la bienvenida

La primera en hablar fue Elizabeth:

-¿Por qué la música?

-Oh, eso es solo para mantener al experimento tranquilo.

-Pero porque música y no sedantes- volvió a cuestionar mi compañera (y ojala futura novia)

-Es que el experimento tiene el ADN de varias especies de plantas somníferas que neutralizan los sedantes- nos respondio el anciano

-¿Bueno pueden traer al experimento? es que quiero verlo- dije, si bien tenia miedo del experimento por lo que me habían contado, (que cuando el tenía la oportunidad mataba a los guardias) también quería verlo.

-Ok- respondió Rogelio.

Esperamos unos minutos y lo trajeron a la habitación que se apreciaba del otro lado del vidrio. era un ser que superaba un poco los 2Metros de longitud, su cara parecía una máscara que se dividía en un color negro y otro blanco, del lado negro de la máscara su ojo era rojo y del lado blanco azul, parecía que vestía un traje de gala, (N/A: si re al estilo Slenderman) tenía un par de alas de murciélago y una larga colaque la enrollaba en su cintura a modo de cinturron

-¿ este es el experimento tan temido ?- pregunta el hombre griz

Si el experimento A-1570 es el único capaz de controlar la anti-materia, materia-estelar y materia negra gracias a ella puede crear unos tentáculos o extremidades extras a voluntad propia, no solo eso sino que también gracias a la anti-materia controla varios estados de la materia entre ellos convertirse en neblina o en un estado líquido- respondió Elizabeth

-Si además le enseñamos la magia de las criaturas de otros mundos es impresionante que existan criatura en otros mundos que sepan sobre magia y aún más es que el experimento la aprenda tan rápido- agrego el científico más viejo

-Esto no es por ser entrometido ¿pero para que querían venir los hombres de gris es decir que es lo que les interesa de este experimento?-le pregunto al hombre de gris es que no logro comprender porque quieren ver a una criatura ten peligrosa que si se descontrola podría matarnos a todos

-Fácil sabes que los gobiernos de todos los países son cada vez más entrometidos en nuestros planes y queremos usarlo como una forma de intimidar a los gobiernos así ellos nos dejaran en paz

-¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?

-…. Bueno lo que tenemos planeado es primer mostrarles a los gobiernos de lo que es capaz….y si aun así se entrometen en nuestros planes, bueno simplemente lo dejaremos suelto en alguna ciudad para que mate a la mayor cantidad de gente posible para intimidar a los gobiernos – dijo el hombre de gris con su típica frialdad de siempre.

Esa palabras me dejaron helado tanto a mi como a Elizabeth y Rogelio. iban a llegar a tales puntos solo para que el gobierno no se entrometa en sus planes. Esa palabras nos dejaron fríos no sabíamos que decir hasta que…..

-JAJAAJJAAJ MARAVILLOSA IDEA CON ESO POR FIN EL GOBIERNO NO NOS MOESTARA MAS- decía otro científico que estaba aquí, yo no más escuchara esa risa maliciosa me estremecí. Conocía a ese científico era Belus un científico sádico que hace todo con tal de que sus experimentos tengan éxito incluso a matado a muchas personas con sus experimentos. Era un gordo, de color de pelo rojizo, tenía unos anteojos, era el típico estereotipo de un nerd de esos que salen en las películas.

-Bueno basta de charlas y déjenme dialogar con el- nos dijo el hombre de gris al mismo tiempo que se metía en donde estaba el experimento, minetras este se entretenia jugando con una bola de humo negro que el mismo había creado

Una vez dentro aquel se puso a dialogar con el experimento

-Hola A-1570 creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí-le dijo aquel hombre como si entendiera a ese monstruo.

-¿… Así que ahora ese es el nombre que me dieron?.. Vaya pero que nombre más feo- dijo aquella criatura …..

-…..¿ cómo hiso para hablar si ni boca tiene?

-No es solo que mi capacidad cerebral es mayor y me comunico mentalmente-

-P-pero los cascos que nos dieron-

-Esos cascos impiden que los controle no que les hable mentalmente gracias a mi superior capacidad cerebral -….. esa criatura me está diciendo que es mas inteligente que yo en mi propia cara

-Bueno A-1570 te traje acá porque te tengo una propuesta: ayúdanos a que los gobiernos no se metan en nuestro camino ¿qué opinas?

-En primera odio ese nombre llámenme Reider y en segunda – hace una pausa provocando un silencio espectral-… nop para que ayudar a los que arruinaron mi vida- dice ese ser como si se estuviera burlando y volvía a agarrar la pelota de humo y seguía jugueteando con ella

Si lo que Reider estaba buscando era aser enojar a nuestro superior, lo estaba logrando

-Te recomiendo que aceptes no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-Al igual que tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz- decía de una forma sombría

-mira estúpido bicho me da igual, que te reúses o aceptas o te mato aquí mismo–decía aquel hombre enfadado mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una pistola.

-Te recuerdo que ustedes me arruinaron mi vida y además….-

Se escucha el ruido de un disparo y un líquido carmesí cae al suelo, pero ese líquido no es la sangre del experimento si no la de aquel hombre, el hombre de gris le intento disparo en el hombro pero Reider fue más rápido y sacando un tentáculo de su espalda lo utiliza a modo de lanza y apuñalo al hombre en el corazón haciendo que su tentáculo lo atraviese de lado a lado, de paso en la punta del tentáculo se encontraba el corazón de aquel hombre y a lo último se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo y luego lo tira contra el suelo. También al poco rato la bala que tenia en el hombro se le salío y su herida empezó a cicatrizar rápidamente.

Estábamos en Shock.

En ese momento llegaron un montón de guardias y entre todos le apuntan , Reider solo se limita a levantar las manos como si de un criminal se tratase y se lo llevan de acá para llevarlo a otra celda.

Horas más tarde volví a mi casa algo traumado, había visto la muerte De un hombre ante mis propios ojos. Bueno tampoco que ese hombre me importara mucho, es más el mundo está mejor sin ellos

Decidí ver la tele de mi habitación y nomas prenderla apareció la noticia de una desaparición

-Sofía Flores hija de una familia de millonarios, una chica de 15 años de edad desapareció ayer en la noche, según lo informado ella iba a casa de una amiga suya entre las 9.00PM y LAS 9:30PM, según los testigos decían que unos hombres de ropa gris la habían raptado y la subieron en una camioneta en contra de su voluntad, la autoridades hacen todo lo posible para encontrar a la chica o a sus secuestradores pero nada es como si se hubiera esfumado, la familia de Flores da una recompensa de 1MILLON DE DOLARES y piden que si la ven llamen a este número – 1870-0020- bueno esos es todo por ahora-finalizo la reportera

Si ya me sentía mal ahora me sentía peor porque sabía que los que la secuestraron fueron mis jefes solo por obtener un nuevo conejillo de india. Mejor me voy a acostar necesito energías para el día de mañana

 **Hola gente que este viendo ( leyendo) esta historia les habla Reider crpy para saber su opinión sobre esta historia, quiero aclarar que esta es la primera historia que hago así que avísenme si hay algún error de ortografía o en la historia en sí para ir mejorandola, sin mas que decir se despide Reider crpy Bye**

 **PD: la idea de lo hombres grises se me ocurio de un creepypasta del cual ya no me acuerdo el nombre**

 **PD2: le doy las gracias a silverwolf850 por prestarme la idea de la materia negra ( aunque capas que ya no te acuerdas de eso porque te la pedí hace mucho tiempo ) y por aclararme las dudas que tenía sobre escribir historia cuando le preguntaba… ha por cierto amigo si crees que solo pedi la idea de la materia negra para nombrarla una sola ves estas equivocado tengo grandes planes para ella en el futuro**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Reider**

 **Narrador Reider:**

*Suspiro* ha como odio mi vida, llevo en esta lugar por lo menos 750 años enserado sin ver la luz del sol, ¿se preguntaran que me paso? ¿Quieren saberlo? … ok pero eso fue hace unos 750 años

 **Año 2014**

Era un día de verano yo era un chico alto amable tenía unos 15 años, mi aspecto ya no importa por lo que ni me molestar en contarlo recuerdo que me avían invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños la única condición para ir era llevar un disfraz yo estaba disfrazado de mi creepypasta favorito Slenderman todo iba bien me dirigía a la casa de la fiesta era de noche tenía el disfraz puesto hasta que…

-Está ahí el experimento B-84 está ahí- decía un hombre de ropa gris

-¿?-mire a mi costado y vi al hombre de gris y a unos soldados con aramas futurísticas

-quieto monstruo- me dijo uno de los soldados

-…. Lo siento chicos pero la convención de otakus por la otra calle-dije sin importancia

-quieto experimento te nos escapaste la última vez pero esta vez no-

-….Perdonen muchachos pero yo no soy ni un monstruo -dije mientras me quitaba la máscara- lo ben solo soy una persona común y corriente-

-Entonces no es el experimento- me dijo el hombre de gris

-Claro que no- dije mientras me iba

-… NO IMPORTA NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ALGUEIN QUE SABE DE NOSOTROS ESCAPE HAORA ATRAPENLO-grito el hombre gris

-¿He?- entes de que pudiera reaccionar uno de los soldados se abalanzo encima mío me tiro y me llevo a rastras a una camioneta

-E-esperen esto es ilegal esto es un secuestro -les grite a mis raptores pero estos no me hicieron caso y me llevaron a su base.

Y así chicos y chicas, ese fue el día en que empezó mi tortura

Me llevaron a una de los laboratorios de su base ahí me ataron camilla, ellos dijeron que yo sería su nuevo conejillo de indias, que yo sería el primero en quien experimentarían con la….. anti-materia, un tal doctor Gregory supervisaría el experimento.

Me inyectaron un líquido de un color negro como la noche y que parecía que tenía vida propia, a lo hora de inyectármelo sentí de toda clase de cosas como si me hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo lleno de ácido, sentía que todo mi cuerpo me dolía y que mis huesos poco a poco se iban rompiendo, sentí como si mi cuerpo se hiciera más grande, en pese a escupir sangre, mi sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, vi como de mi espalda empezaban a salir tentáculos que atacaban a lo primero que tuviera enfrente lo primero que hicieron fue en palar con tres tentáculos al doctor Gregory asiendo que su muerte sea rápida después de eso me desmalle.

Me desperté en un habitación que solo tenía una cama, un espejo y estante lleno de levante pero me sentía diferente más alto me costó un poco levantarme por mi nueva estatura me senté en el regazo para quitarme un poco el mareo, una vez normal vi mi mano y…. Me dio miedo mi mano era completamente negra me dirigí al espejo lo más rápido posible y me quede impactado por mi nuevo aspecto. Seguía llevando mi esmoquin pero mi cara parecía una máscara de negra de ojos rojos, además llevaba un par de alas de murciélago, y una cola. Del miedo intente quitarme la máscara pero fue en vano estaba literalmente pegada a mi cuerpo pensé que esto era una broma muy elaborada y de muy mal gusto hasta que recordé lo que paso antes.

En unos pocos segundos entra alguien a mi habitación yo me lo quedo mirando era otro científico de nombre Torec

-Supongo que te preguntas que pasa, mi querido amigo pues te lo contare: tu ahora nos perteneces, tu harás todo lo que te digamos y no intentes escapar o si no-dijo mientras sacaba una rara arma parecida a un pistola pero que dispara rayos láser-espero que te comportes y no nos pongas las cosas difíciles, ahora sígueme.

Yo solo lo obedecí pues no sabía de qué eran capases lo seguí y me fije en un de los laboratorios y estaba completamente destruido y con gente muerta cosa que hiso que me asustara

-hum tanto miedo te da lo que tu hiciste- me dijo con una sonrisa irónica

-Q….que y-yo hice esto- dije tartamudeando no me lo podía creer alguien tan tranquilo como yo hiciera esto

Después de esa traumaste escena me llevaron a un laboratorio esta bes me volvieron a atar a una camilla intente volver a sacar los tentáculos como lo hice la primera vez pero ahora no me salía. Esta bes el científico torec traía una jeringa de un líquido blanco, que resplandecía como si de una estrella se tratase me lo inyectaron, al igual que la primera vez dolió, pero en menor escala, por lo que entendí esto lo hacen como un método de controlar la anti-materia

Esta vez una mitad de mi cuerpo se hiso blanca al igual que mitad mascara se volvió blanca y con un ojo azul

 **10 Años despues:**

Ya han pasado diez años de que me capturaron, he descubierto muchas cosas por ejemplo que los extraterrestres existen, que los tan famosos pies grande, chupacabras, el lobisón, etc. solo son experimentos que se escaparon, espero algún día tener la suerte de poder escaparme como ellos, también que los fantasmas son otra clase de experimento de la cual no estoy muy bien informado.

Actualmente soy capaz de controlar un poco la anti-materia gracias a ella puedo convertirme en neblina, sombras y en un estado líquido también, puedo crear extremidades extras sé que puedo descomponer un poco la materia pero esa habilidad en parte es suprimida por la materia estelar que me deja reparar cualquier pedazo de materia o restaurar ADN muerto, incluso sanar heridas, enfermedades, y crear objetos materiales

Ha por poco lo olvido si, tengo boca, solo que esta como sellada por así decirlo ya que en la parte donde está mi boca se abre una especie de agujero con forma de ovalo con dientes filosos y una lengua como la de una serpiente

 **25 Años más tarde:**

Ya han pasado 25 años he oído a los científicos hablar de mi diciendo que soy muy especial al parecer soy capaz de aguantar gran capacidad de ADN de diversas especies ente ellos tengo el de un gato, un perro, un dragón de komodo y el de una serpiente

 **Meses después:**

Ahora me han inyectado el ADN completo del ser humano en que entiendo, ahora puedo entender todos los idiomas al igual que el de algunos animales

 **30 Después:**

Me a tocado una de las peores épocas, en esta época los soldados me torturan día y noche par que les ayude en una guerra ¿quieren saber que paso? Fácil la idiotez de los seres humanos y la avaricia los condujo a una nueva guerra entre E.E.U.U contra los Alemanes. Los motivos son que el nuevo presidente de los estados unidos del cual no tengo ni idea de quien es quisieron entrar en guerra contra Alemania por que ellos encontraron un nuevo material que supera por mucho la energía atómica y al no querer compartirla con los demás despertó la avaricia de los E.E.U.U y les dijeron que si no les entregaban ese nuevo material ellos se los arrebatarían al igual que todo lo que es suyo. los hombres grises al enterarse de esto y decidieron vendernos tanto a mi como algunos compañeros para ayudar en la guerra al país que mejor les pagara y que le vendiera dicho material. al final tuvimos que trabajar para lo E.E.U.U pero yo me negué no soy un hombre de guerra por es los soldados me torturan para aceptar la propuesta me hace sentir mal que mis compañeros gente con la que compartí grandes momentos tanto felices como tristes hallan muerto por esta guerra estúpida y sin sentido

Hoy los alemanes han atacado en una ciudad estado unídense esta vez si ayudo ya que yo solo pelearía mientras sea para proteger a los demás pero antes de poder salir a ayudar los hombre grises me detienen y me diesen que tienen algo especial para mi antes de salir agarran una jeringa con un líquido negro llamada materia negra en estado liquido me la inyectan y un millón de emociones me invaden. Rabia, locura, un deseo potente de matar. Luego pierdo el conocimiento. Al despertarme veo que gran parte de la ciudad está en ruina y que estaba rodeado de cadáveres de soldados alemanes. Veo a lo lejos llorando a un niña frente a un bulto que no puedo identificar me acerco y no más verme la niña me grita

-MONSTRUOO COMO PUDISTE MATAR A MI MADRE MONSTRUO, NO ENTIENDO COMO GENTE TAN BUENA COMO LOS HOMBRES GRICES PUDIERRON CREAR A UN ENJENDRO DEL DEMONIO COMO TU-no lograba entender por qué me decía eso me fije el bulto de antes y efectivamente era la madre de la niña con un gran agujero en el pecho y ahí recordé todo, como cuando estaba bajo el efecto de esa droga mate y masacre y torture no solo a los soldados enemigos sino también a los civiles que tanto querría defender. Después de tantos insultes de parte de la niña Salí huyendo….No quería más sufrimiento querría algo de paz ¿es acaso tanto pedir? intente huir del lugar pero los hombres grises me volvieron a capturar.

Una vez de vuelta en la base de los hombres grises inventaron la excusa de que todo era culpa mía omitiendo los detalles del virus de la locura.

Después de ese incidente mi actitud cambio estaba muy afectado la muerte de mis compañeros y amigos, la muerte de tanta gente inocentes, soldados que no se reunirán nunca más con sus hijos y esposas gente que no tenía por qué morir, también a los civiles que mate vidas arruinadas por mi culpa, mujeres que deje viudas, niños que deje huérfanos tanto dolor por mi culpa. Si después de ese incidente ya no soy el mismo soy algo más frio y distante pero solo muestro mi amabilidad con los experimentos más jóvenes

 **10 Días después:**

Estuvo escuchando las noticias en la tele de la sala de recreaciones o algo por el estilo ahí pasaban algunos de los soldados que murieron en la guerra hasta que una llamo mi atención

-Willian Jorsoft un hombre de familia con una joven esposa y tres hijos una chica de 13 un varón de 9 y un recién nacido murió en la guerra por la bestia psicópata que los estadounidense usaban

-(….)-

-Este noble soldado fue a la guerra por que el ejército le proporcionaría los cuidados suficientes a su hijo de 9 años de edad que padecía de cáncer-muestra imágenes del pobre sufriendo cáncer- este noble soldado fue a la guerra por la seguridad de su nación y de su hijo y que fue lo que le paso esa horrible bestia mato a u hombre tan noble que no merecía la muerte el pueblo exige que ese monstruo sea encarcelado y ejecutado-

\- (que curioso…pues ya lo estoy)-

 **100 Años mas tarde:**

Ya han pasado varios años ni idea de cuantos por lo que estar encerrado en este lugar te hace perder la noción del tiempo. En estos últimos años las cosas han mejorado un poco almenos los algunos científicos de ahora son muy ambles y ya dejan un poco de lado los malos tratos que me tenían.

Hoy ha venido un guardia este guardia lo conocía de ya a se bastante tiempo puedo decir que él es uno de los pocos que trabajan acá que me cae bien, al parecer tiene algo importante

-Que quieres Nicky- le dije sin mucha importancia

-A-1570 hay algo importante que tienes que saber-

-¿Qué?- dije sim mucha impotancia

-No sé cómo decirlo pero….-

-Ya no te andes con tantos rodeos y dímelo de una-

-…..Tu familia a muerto- eso sin duda fue la mayor desgracia que e tenido en mi vida

-C….como-

-Reider ha pasado cien años desde que te trajeron acá cien años que para tino lo sentiste por que….. Según los científicos tu tiempo de vida es desconocido…. Lo ciento- me dijo y se fue.

Yo estaba desbastado sin duda esta fue una de mis mayores desgracias

 **250 Años más tarde**

Hoy me han llevado a una extraña sala al parecer la tecnología para viajar entre mundos ha dado resultado y han encontrado un mundo lleno de han llevado a una sala llevado a una sala con un gran computador que está conectado a una especie de silla con un casco incorporado

-¿Para qué es esto?- pregunte

-O esto, es que veras ¿estas consiente de que hemos encontrado mundos llenos de magia cierto?- yo solo asentí-bueno veras esto contiene toda la información de esa magia y el experimento consiste en que te colocaremos en la silla junto al casco que esté conectado a la computadora la cual tiene toda la información de esa magia a tu cerebro ¿vale?

Yo solo asentí y dimos paso al experimento. Debo admitir que fue interesante aprender magia.

 **735 Años después:**

Ya ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo ahora tengo muchas grandes capacidades como controlar la anti-materia y materia estelar, también tengo en mi ADN todas las especies de este mundo y muchos otros, mi capacidad cerebral es mayor lo que me permite controlar mentes, etc.

Hoy me han vuelto a trasladar a otra habitación esta vez el que me trajo fue el científico llamado Rogelio. Podía verlo algo más preocupado de lo normal al entrar a la sala que sorpresa horrible me pegue al ver… dos fetos humanos muertos en media de una camilla enserio que estaban pensando ahora los hombres grises

-Para que son los fetos- pregunte

-El nuevo experimento consiste en que los reviva con la materia estelar y una vez lo hagas introduciremos parte de tu sangre- yo no me negué ya no ganaba nada con negarme

Una vez los curre con la mataría estelar volvía a tener una forma más viva y luego les inyectaron mi sangre entonces hay uno de los científicos me dijo

-A-1750 estos dos cuando nazcan se los podría considerar tus hijos asi que te daremos el privilegio de darles los nombres que quieras- yo al principio me iba a negar pero algo en mi izo que les quiera poner nombre-…. Bueno si unos es varón le pondré Raket y a la otra Elipse.

Después de eso metieron ambos fetos en una maquina

-Para que lo hacen-

-Para que se desarrollen ahí dentro, descuida cuando nazcan te dejaremos verlos-

 **Un par de meses mas tarde:**

Hoy me han traído a una sala totalmente blanca hoy es el día en el que nacerían mis "hijos" la verdad no estoy muy emocionado puesto que nacerían en este lugar que es casi lo mismo que una prisión y que serían sometidos a horribles experimentos. Ahí estaban uno tapado con una manta celeste y la otra por una purpura los vi detalladamente el varón era muy parecido a mí, su cara parecía una máscara algo grisácea ( como la de Bleach pero sin los dientes y rayas rojas), se podía ver sus ojos uno rojo y otro celeste, también había nacido con un par de alas de cuervo, y un cola de reptil, la niña era parecida a mí también pero su aspecto era muy diferente ella si salió con un aspecto más humano, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era una mitad blanca y otra negra la pare negra de su pelo le cubría la parte blanca, con alas como la de un agila pero en color negro con detalles banco y tenía un ojo rojo y otro azul.

Una científica se acercó a ellos pero yo solo saque mis tentáculos y le amenace para que no se acercara más. Mientras la amenazaba con los tentáculos sentí que alguien me agarro uno de ellos me me fije y era la niña que se había despertado y había agarrado uno de mis tentáculos en forma de juego, luego el niño hiso lo mismo pero con otro.

Yo me los quede mirando

-¿Qué hacen?- les pregunte, en respuesta la niña me miro a la cara y empezó a reír yo un poco más calmado agarro a los pequeños con mis tentáculos y los eleve un poco mientras me miraran a la cara.

-¿No…. Me tienen miedo?-les pregunte, en respuesta los dos niños solo rieron… eso me hiso sentir un poco mejor y luego con mis manos los puse a la altura de mi pecho y los acurruque no sé por qué, pero con solo verlos me hacían sentir feliz ellos me daban la felicidad que perdí ase años, entonces escuche

-Vieron esto es algo que le debemos decir a los hombres grises si se enteran de esto tendremos un método para controlarlo y que el agá los que nosotros queramos-

-No se …. No estoy segura arriamos sufrir a los pequeños-

-A quién le importa eso almenos ya tendríamos un método para ponerlos bajo nuestro control-

Al escuchar eso deje a los niños un momento y mire a los científicos y mentalmente les dije.

-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a decirles a los hombres de gris sobre mis hijos hare que pagen por lo que queda de sus vidas me oyeron- los amenace y al ver que no dirían nada me tranquilice

 **Tiempo después:**

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo mis hijos son la mayor bendición que me ha traído dios siempre que puedo voy a verlos, solo nos los veo los días que vienen los hombres grises para que no se den cuenta de este secreto, pero… no funciono tal y como yo esperaba, por que uno de los desgraciados de esos científicos se le dio por decirle a los hombres de grises e cariño que yo les tenia, juro que si algún día lo encuentro la hare pasar el infierno en vida

 **En la actualidad:**

Saben que pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo estar en este lugar almenos tengo de compañía a mis hijos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por hoy si un capitulo largo pero al menos con este capítulo pudimos ver el pasado de reider mentiría si dijera que no me dolió su pasado, pero bueno eso es todo y los espero en el siguiente cap. chau chau se despide reider crpy**

 **PD: Maldito hombres grises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La Granja de los Experimentos de Materia Negra Parte 1**

 **Narrador: Michel Alexander**

Me preparaba para volver al trabajo, esta vez no estaba tan nervioso como otras veces, espero que mis jefes no tengan planeado nada malo como lo de la vez pasada…

Estaba saliendo de mi casa y me sorprendí por lo que tenía adelante, era uno de los hombres grises ¿qué hacía esperándome afuera de mi casa? .Antes de poder preguntarle algo él me dijo:

-Usted es Michel Alexander-

-Esto… si para que quie..-

-Señor Michel Alexander por favor sígame al coche y le explicare lo que pasa- me decía mientras me mostraba una limosina negra.

Antes de poder responder el me agarro de la manga de mi camiseta y me llevo a rastras a la limosina.

Una vez dentro de la limosina el hombre de gris me empezó a hablar:

-Señor Michel Alexander ¿usted sabe sobre los experimentos con materia negra?-

-Algo así, solo sé que casi ningún experimento es capaz de soportar la materia negra y que los únicos que la lograron soportar son el Oscure, Reider, Raket, Elipse, Parasai, también sé que la mayoría de los experimentos que se hacen con esa materia terminan muriendo o en el peor de los casos se vuelven una máquina de matar sin cerebro y por último sé que tiene 3 estados uno en el que es como una piedra ,otro que es un cristal y el más peligroso su estado líquido-

-Bien al menos sabe eso, pues lo que le tengo que decir es que… ha sido ascendido ,ahora trabajara con esa clase de experimentos- me decía con su típica voz sin emoción.

Yo estaba impresionado, si bien era uno de los mejores científicos no esperaba que me manden a trabajar con esa clase de experimento

-Pe.. Pero yo no puedo trabajar con una sustancia tan peligrosa y toxica-

-No nos importa la mayoría de los del congreso de Corporation Mutation te eligieron a ti, así que no nos importa si no crees que estás listo- me decía con esa voz inexpresiva que tanto odio- Es más considérate afortunado de que todavía sigas con vida, yo quería que te usáramos como rata de laboratorio el primer día que viniste pero si no fuera porque eres uno de los científicos más inteligentes del mundo no seguirías con vida, así que no te quejes.

No dije nada más después de esa frase la verdad nunca me gusta hablar con los hombres grises. Después de una hora y media de viaje llegamos a una granja a las afueras de mi ciudad.

-¿Es aquí?-

-Si-

-Pero esto es una granja-

-ja… ¿no creerá que vamos a trabajar en esa sucia granja? ¿Verdad?-

-¿Pero si lo unció que veo es una sucia granja en donde más vamos a trabajar si esto es lo único que hay aquí?-

-No en realidad el laboratorio esta debajo de la granjas pero espera un segundo que primero tengo unos asuntos que….-pero antes de poder terminar la frase un grito nos interrumpe.

\- Así que aquí estas maldito, mal nacido!- grita con un tono de voz grave, un hombre gordo, petiso, con ropa de granjero, con sombrero de paja, una par de granos y con un montón de arrugas.

-Señor Smitch Hader que es lo que quiere , mire que no tengo ganas de discutir con usted ahora-

-Pues mire maldito traidor yo le dejo que usen el laboratorio que hay debajo de mi granja, para que trabaje con esa extraña materia, y así es como me lo agradecen-decía mientras mostraba lo que parecía un maíz podrido y con las partes amarillas de un color morado- mira lo que le hace esa extraña materia a mis cosechas.

-Créame que lo siento Señor Smitch pero…-

-NADA DE PEROS,…. Mira naturalmente hacen mejoras en mis cosechas, ¡pero esto es inaceptable!, mira que hoy le di esto a uno de mis cerdos, ¿y sabes lo que paso?, ¡aquel cerdo empezó a crecer de tamaño, su color se volvió entre negro y gris, le crecieron colmillos, garras, cuernos y empezó a comerse a mis demás cerdos. Tuve que dispararle como tres veces en la cabeza para matarlo además mira!- grito mientras se sacaba el sombrero y se le podía ver un gran cicatriz en toda la cabeza.

-Mira Smitch de veras lo siento pero si te hace sentir mejor ya tenemos el nuevo producto que pediste- decía el hombre de gris tratando de sonar amigable para calmar a aquel hombre pero en realidad solo estaba fingiendo y los conozco siempre tratan de parecer algo buenos con la gente a la que le vendíamos nuestros productos o experimentos cuando en realidad solo quieren deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

-Hag está bien, ¿pero dónde está?-

-En el laboratorio síganme por favor-

 **(Atención si eres amante de los animales no te recomiendo que veas esta escena)**

Lo seguimos hasta entrar en la granja. Al entra vi a varios cerdos tirados en el suelo algunos con la panza abierta y sus intestinos por todos lados, había otros esparcidos por doquier algunos descuartizados, otros con partes del cuerpos faltantes y mordidas junto a algunos rasguños por doquier. Al ver esta escena sentí un asco y terror terrible enserio un cerdo que se infectó con esto hizo tal masacre ¿entonces de que serán capaces los experimentos que dominan esto a la perfección? Por ultimo vi al cerdo mutante, era gigante como de 2 metros tenía unos dientes como los de un tiburón, también tenía unas garras tan filosas como cuchillas, su pelaje era entre los colores negro y gris, también tenía la marca de tres disparos en la cabeza junto a un charco morado ya seco (su sangre). Era tal como lo había descrito el dueño de la granja, este no más ver la escena comento.

-¿Es que esos payasos todavía no han limpiado este desastre?-

Más adelante habíamos llegado a donde está el molino de viento entramos y lo que había ahí no se parecía en nada a un molino de viento, es más se parecía a un ascensor con música relajante y todo.

Cuando bajamos llegamos a lo que si esperaba ver unas instalaciones tecnológicas, antes de ir a trabajar el hombre gris me dijo que esperara un rato que tenía que darme un tur y además tenía que darle al seños Smich lo que le prometió

Mientras el hombre de gris me daba tanto a mi como al granjero un tur, puede ver algo raro a través de unos de los vidrios anti-balas que hay, podía ver en una pizarra lo que parecía un misil con algo adentro que no logre ver muy bien, eso solo sirvió para ponerme inquieto. Seguimos caminado un rato y había cada cosa más rara, entre ellas se veía que intentaban ver como volver la materia negra liquida a un estado gaseoso.

Al final llegamos a lo que parecía un corral con una extraña especie de cerdo verde, con un par de cuernos, con rayas negras y bastante gordinflón como una pelota, yo me lo quede viendo y llámenme loco pero me pareció algo lindo.

Aunque hay algo que no entiendo: para que tienen estos cerdos aquí, si estos no están infectados por la materia negra

-Este es el Globdor una nueva especie de cerdo modificado genéticamente, para que tenga una carne más sabrosa y más deliciosa, además que se pueden vender sus cuernos como el marfil de un elefante- así que para eso los crearon, simplemente como ganado, la verdad esta idea me es repulsiva, crear una nueva especie solo para que sirva como ganado. Ahora entiendo por qué el dueño de la granja nos deja hacer estos experimentos aquí siempre y cuando mejoremos sus productos. Mire al granjero y vi como miraba al cerdo mientras baba salía de su boca y podía escucharlo murmurar "más gordo, más sabroso, igual más dinero para mi"

-Y bien ¿Le gusta lo que ve?

-Pues claro que me gusta, imagínate cuanto ganaríamos vendiendo la carne de este animal, amigo ya te perdono por lo de antes y te dejo que sigan haciendo esos raros experimentos con esa extraña materia-

Después de eso el hombre de gris me envió con los demás científicos, en el camino no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Para que me eligieron a mí?-

-Bueno te diré la verdad te elegimos por que 3 de los mejores científicos murieron por una fuga de materia negra en estado gaseoso-

-¿Materia negra en estado gaseoso?- pregunte la verdad eso me sorprendía que tenía un cuarto estado esa materia.

-Bueno que te lo cuenten ellos, pero lo de ser ascendido eso si es verdad tú serás el científico jefe de esta zona así que si hay algún problema con los experimentos, es tu culpa-

Eso me dejaba aún más sorprendido ser científico jefe haría que me quede acá siempre y no vuelva a ver a Elizabeth o a los otros científicos con los que mejor me llevaba.

-Pero no puede hacer eso sin mi consentimiento-

-No nos importa-

Iba a decir algo más pero qué más da total haga lo que haga no va a mejorar nada.

Antes de entrar en el laboratorio, un guardia que estaba por ahí me dio una especie de traje blanco con un símbolo de peligro biológico en rojo y una especie de brazalete metálico.

Me puse el traje y entre. Al entrar había otros científicos de diferentes edades y países. Nada más entrar ellos me saludaron bajo el título que nos ponen a cada uno de los jefes de laboratorio

-Hola caput laboratorium (jefe de laboratorio)-

No sabía cómo actuar ante esto, naturalmente yo era el que hacia ese saludo a mis jefes de laboratorio, la verdad nunca pensé que yo podría dar las ordenes. Me quede pensando un segundo en que hacer así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Ok chicos yo seré su nuevo jefe así que quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, eh, tú, Cómo te llamas?- le digo a un científico negro con pelo rapado que no aparentaba más de 20 o 23 años

-Bueno yo me llamo Nick y soy el científico más inteligente de aquí, así que tiene suerte de que yo trabaje con usted- decía de forma presumida

-¿Y usted? le dije al más anciano del grupo

-Gorgon soy el que mas tiempo lleva trabajando con la materia negra y créame cuando le digo que esto no es cosa de niños la fuga de materia negra en estado gaseoso que tuvimos ayer mato a dos de nuestros científicos-

-eh, disculpen que les pregunte, pero exactamente como es su estado gaseoso?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no le hablaron sobre su estado gaseoso?- me pregunto uno de los científicos

-¿pues,… no?-

Después me aclararon lo que era la materia negra en su estado gaseoso y debo decir que da miedo que una sustancia así de toxica se pueda esparcir por el aire.

Ya han pasado un par de semanas la verdad me llevo bien con el nuevo equipo de científico que dirijo pero es muy cansino no solo tengo que trabajar con la materia negra, sino que también tengo que mejorar genéticamente los productos de ese granjero.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de los experimentos con materia negra, hasta ahora no hemos progresado mucho hemos experimentado con gran cantidad de animales pero casi siempre terminan igual, como una máquina de matar sin razonamiento, el que más miedo me dio fue cuando le inyectamos materia negra a un conejo, al muy desgraciado le crecieron colmillos y garras y se lanzó a la primera persona que tenía cerca,…. O sea yo, el desgraciado por poco me quita un ojo

 **Una semana después:**

Ya ha pasado otra semana esta vez hemos hecho experimentos con el estado gaseoso de la materia negra, este estado es muy peligroso, a la hora de mutar se vuelven más grandes y feroces que las veces pasadas, hasta hemos traído al escuadrón fénix para neutralizarlos uno de los grupos de soldados más fuertes, inteligentes y veloces. Naturalmente se quedan afuera del laboratorio para asegurarse de que nadie escape.

También hablando de los animales de granja. Le han pedido a la mitad de mi equipo que trabaje en nuevos productos para la granja, a mi me siguen asignando lo experimentos con materia negra, sigo insistiendo que esta clase de experimentos me dan miedo, y la vez que uno de ellos mato a uno de los hombres grises no ayuda para nada.

 **Tres meses después:**

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me asignaron a esta clase de trabajo. En este tiempo me he empezado a llevar mejor con los demás científicos, por lo que vi la mayoría de los experimentos solo me han demostrado una cosa, la materia negra es más efectiva usándola en humanos, ¿cómo lo sé? Me he fijado en uno que otro archivo y he visto que los únicos experimentos que lograron aguantar la materia negra han sido en personas por lo que me da a entender que mientras el sujeto de prueba sea inteligente y con voluntad de acero, bueno dos de ellos la han soportado por haber nacido con ella en su interior. No estoy seguro de esto, ya hemos probado antes inyectarle a personas la materia negra y los resultados no fueron muy lindos que digamos

 **Días después:**

Un día muy trágico. Es lo único que pienso.

Hoy estábamos trabajando con materia negra en su estado gaseoso, el gas estaba dentro de lo que parecía un cilindro de metal con una que otra ventanillas, aunque esa toxina este ahí no nos quitamos los trajes anti radiactivos, estábamos viendo que resultado tenia esto en un ratón,….

Esa alimaña creció hasta tener dos metros de alto no más vernos rugió y golpeo el cilindro con toxinas en su interior, al romperse toda esa toxina se esparció por todos lados, eso activo las alarmas y las compuertas se cerraron de golpe junto a los conducto de ventilación. Aquel bicharajo salto sobre uno de mis colegas y empezó a comérselo lentamente

Nos quedamos en shock viendo como nuestro colega era devorado por esa cosa mientras el gritaba de dolor.

Yo al salir del shock fui a uno de los armarios que teníamos por ahí lo más rápido que puede, mire para atrás y vi como esa cosa de un golpe de su cola rompía el traje de otro amigo y a otros de nuestros colegas lo atravesaba con so cola.

No más llegar al armario, encontré una escopeta de plasma le apunte a ese bicho y dispare. Aquel monstruo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el disparo y un gran agujero se había formado en su pecho.

Unos segundos después vi a al hombre que le habían roto el traje radiactivo al verlo me sorprendí, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya había mutado. Sin perder tiempo le dispare a él también.

Más tarde se abrió la compuerta y entraron unos hombres con trajes radiactivos verdes y con lo que parece un cilindro en la espalda pegado a una manguera que iba absorbiendo toda la toxina.

Más tarde nos dijeron que podíamos volver a casa más temprano

 **1 Año más tarde:**

Ya ha pasado un año, hemos llevado a cabo un nuevo proyecto que debo de decir que hasta a mí me da asco, el proyecto se llama, embarazo negro(N/A: si lo sé, soy pésimo para los nombres) el proyecto consistía en tener por así decirlo prisioneras a embarazadas y darle durante eso meses de embarazo una mísera parte de materia negra. Para que no murieran habían usado una especie de cura, que habíamos creado contra ese virus, el problema es que no cura las mutaciones solo cura las enfermedades que el virus provoca, solo le daban lo necesario para no morir pero no para curar a los niños que estaban adentro del vientre, lo hacían para que lo bebes nazcan con la materia negra, esa idea me es repulsiva, las mujeres que usamos como sujetos de prueba, fueron treinta, de las treinta solo cinco llegaron a la parte del parto.

A la hora de nacer los niños y niñas el parto fue tan duro para las madres que esta de sobra decir que la madres no salieron vivas (igual si salían vivas de seguro las ejecutarían) y de los niños solo tres nacieron.

Uno de los tres parecía un bebe normal, con pelo negro, de sus ojos rojos desprendía un aura morada, también su mano tenía unos símbolos extraños de color morado, también tenía una especie de cola que terminaba en forma de un tridente.

El otro niño era totalmente raro había nacido con una piel como la de un reptil, con color negro, tenía una hilera de pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y cuatro ojos (N/A enserio cada vez hago bichos más raros)

El tercero no lo describiré porque al fijarnos mejor había nacido sin respirar

.

.

.

 **Y Bueno hasta aquí gente, esta fue la primera parte del cap no se preocupen que después saco la otra, perdón en la tardanza pero por ciertos problemas que no tengo ganas de mencionar tarde más de lo debido, así que sin nada más que decir me despido**

 **PD: Gracias (nuevamente) a sliverwolf850 por prestarme la idea de la materia negra.**

 **PD: No me matéis, por la tardanza en publicar este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La Granja de los Experimentos de Materia Negra Parte 2:**

 **Narrador Michel Alexander:**

Como hace tiempo que no narro nada de mi vida creo que contare como van las cosas hoy.

El equipo que se encarga de mejorar los productos de la granja está haciendo un buen trabajo. Han creado a los Gallils, unas gallinas, doradas con patas y pico grises, su pico puede romper hasta algunas finas láminas de metal, así que hay que tener cuidado, pueden incubar hasta 30 huevos, sorprendentemente también pueden volar.

La otra invención que hicieron son los Cabaros, unos caballos más grandes que los comunes, con 6 patas, espinas en la espalda, y de un color gris metálico, son tan fuertes que incluso, puedes usarlos como remolque.

Bueno volveré a hablar sobre los experimentos con materia negra, ya han pasado 3 meses desde el nacimiento de esos mutantes, al niño que tenía aspecto más humano lo han llamado Darkenes mientras al otro lo han llamado Reptilian.

Se preguntaran cómo hacemos para criar a los pequeños, pues los cuida un grupo de asistentes que se encargan de los experimentos más jóvenes.

También me ha llegado la noticia de que en el próximo mes traerán a todos los experimentos de materia negra que todavía son seres conscientes, es que nada me puede salir bien lo único que quiero es tener los más lejos posible a esas cosas y solo las traen más cerca.

 **1 Mes después:**

Ya han llegado, les hemos puesto a cada uno un collar rastreador para que no escapen, se puede ver que no se ven muy contentos.

Os contare como son cada uno de ellos.

 **Oscure:** Una criatura de 2 metros, robusta, tiene el cuerpo hecho de una armadura de metal negra, cuatro ojos morados, y unas rayas de color morado, esta criatura según los informes era un luchador profesional antes de que le pasase…. Bueno ustedes ya saben lo que les pasa a cada uno que entra en estas instalaciones, era un gran luchador con voluntad de acero y por eso sigue siendo un ser consciente, al principio solo era un ser, musculoso y robusto con piel morada pero cuando nuestra tecnología avanzo logramos crear las tecno armaduras, son unas nano maquinas que inyectamos a algunas personas que les permiten crear todo tipo de objetos tecnológico ya sea convertir su brazo en una espada, masa, hacha o cañones de energía, al crear unos jetpacks, lanza misiles, etc.( más o menos parecido a la caricatura de generador rex ) Al insertarle la tecno armadura, no se tomó en cuenta algo, la tecno armadura se fusionó con la materia negra creando una aún más poderosa, la cual no necesita baterías ya que se alimenta de la metería negra. Su tecno armadura no deja ver nada de su cuerpo, naturalmente, la única arma que crea con la tecno armadura es una espada medieval, y unos guantes metálicos con forma de la cabeza de un rinoceronte.

Su actitud, es de respetar a sus superiores o líderes en este caso el primer experimento con materia negra (Reider). Odia las injusticias, es uno de los mutantes más rebeldes, casi nunca obedece las ordenes de los hombres grises, aunque no es de los más inteligentes tiene una fuerza abrumadora.

Habilidades, fuerza descomunal, su tecno armadura le da la habilidad de crear unos gigantescos puños robóticos, unos cañones de materia negra, crear una gigantesca espada.

 **Elipse:** Es la hija de Reider, una niña de color blanco, literalmente blanca como la nieve, con un ojo de color azul y otro rojo, su pelo se divide en dos una parte de color negro con un mechón que le tapa el ojo rojo y otra blanca. También tiene un par de alas negras, por su aspecto parece tener 15, con una vestimenta que consiste en una remera blanca manga larga, una blusa negra encima, falda roja y medias larga de color negro.

Personalidad, tiene una actitud linda y adorable, siempre intenta animar a los demás, no se parece mucho a su padre o hermano en ese aspecto, en lo que si se parece a su padre es en que le caen mal los soldados o guardias de esta empresa y no para de criticarlos o insultarlos. Ella desconoce que su padre alguna vez fue un ser humano, su padre no se lo cuenta ya que no lo ve tan importante.

Habilidades: control de la materia negra, anti-materia y materia estelar, controla un poco la magia, telequinesis; para hacer esto su ojo azul empieza a brillar (N/A: adivinen de que personaje de videojuego saque la idea), por su magia también tiene piroquinesis esta habilidad hace que su ojo rojo parezca que está echando fuego, esta habilidad es más efectiva cuando está furiosa.

 **Raket:** Es el hijo de Reider su actitud si es un poco más parecida a la de su padre, el al igual que su hermana, parece tener un aspecto de 15 años no sabe que su padre alguna vez fue humano, a pesar de que él y su hermana nacieron al mismo tiempo sigue insistiendo en que él es mayor. Su cara parece una máscara gris(N/A: como la de Bleach pero sin los dientes y rayas rojas) al igual que su padre viste un traje parecido a uno de gala, tiene un par de alas de murciélago, y una cola y tiene una actitud tranquila y paciente, solo que si te metes con su hermana eso puede cambiar, es muy sobreprotector con su hermana no tanto como el típico hermano que se enoja cuando ella consigue un novio, pero bueno creo que ya captaron la idea, al igual que su padre le gusta el ajedrez, póker, le gusta el jenga y cualquier otro juego que implique estrategia, paciencia e inteligencia.

Habilidades: controlar los mismos materiales que su padre y hermana, controlar magia oscura, control y manipulación mental, controlar un fuego negro, y otras tantas habilidades.

 **Reider:** Es el padre de Raket y Elipse, solo es cariñoso con sus hijos o los mutantes/experimentos más jóvenes, no le ha contado a sus hijos que él una vez fue humano porque lo ve innecesario es más él mismo dice que ya no se siente como uno (tanto física como mentalmente) antes intentaba ser distante con sus hijos para que los hombres grises no se aprovecharan del cariño que él les tiene, pero al ver que esto no funciona dejo de hacerlo, su actitud es bastante distante con los seres humanos, no le importa si tiene que matar a algún hombre de gris o guardia de seguridad si hacen que verdaderamente se enfade o en defensa propia, sólo no lo hace si están sus hijos ahí. Es considerado por los demás mutante de materia negra su jefe, tiene un aspecto parecido al de Slenderman con su cara en forma de mascara con un ojo rojo y otro azul, con alas de murciélago y cola como la de un reptil, una mitad de su cuerpo es negra y la otra blanca ( Al igual que su máscara ).

Habilidades: controlar la anti-materia, materia-estelar, materia negra, controlar todo tipo de magia, regeneración casi instantánea, controlar mentes, telequinesis, telepatía, tener extremidades extras, hacerse invisible, etc.

 **Parasai:** Este experimento es uno de los más peligrosos, es muy callado y casi nunca habla, solo es de hablar con su jefe, es el que más respeto le tiene, se parece a un repitul solo que la parte trasera de su cuerpo es como la de un pulpo, en la parte de sus tentáculos tiene unos pinches que tienen tres efectos: inyectarle a la gente materia negra, dejarla paralizada o envenenarla.

Habilidades: paralizar, envenenar, disparar acido, dispara una sustancia negra que corroe todo lo que toca, también sus tentáculos pueden dar unas descargas eléctricas.

Bueno creo que me pase un poco explicando cómo es cada uno de ellos. A continuación contaré que hicimos con ellos. Experimentábamos con cada uno de forma diferente, veíamos como era su inteligencia, fuerza, agilidad, etc.

Primero empezare contando como fueron las pruebas de inteligencia.

Los habíamos puesto a jugar ajedrez con una inteligencia artificial (A.I.) que tenía conocimiento de toda la inteligencia de los más grandes jugadores de ajedrez del mundo entero. Los resultados fueron interesante, en el caso de Reider logro ganarle 5 veces seguidas a la A.i cada una en un record de 30 minutos, Raket logro ganar 3 veces y perdió 1, Elipse gano 2 veces y perdió 3, de Oscure mejor ni les cuento y Parasai… bueno él se hartó de perder y le disparo un chorro de ácido a la A.I.(C rajo eso costaba medio millón de dólares)

En las pruebas de fuerza, el que más destaco fue Oscure logrando levantar cosas que pesaban casi lo mismo que una ballena. Reider podía levantar pesas de media tonelada (curioso para alguien con un aspecto tan delgado) y sus hijos un poco menos y Parasai máximo puede levantar uno de nuestros tanques diamon.

En las pruebas de velocidad, por más raro que suene Parasai fue el más rápido, raro si consideramos que en donde deben estar sus patas traseras tiene tentáculos, la segunda era elipse tanto volando como en tierra, el tercero y cuarto fueron Rider y Raket, y el más lento Oscure.

Me he fijado en la actitud de cada experimento cuando tiene tiempo libre,

Parasai se va a algún lugar a dormir y si alguien lo molesta mientras duerme intenta darle una descarga eléctrica de mil voltios, Raket se va a su habitación a leer algún libro, Elipse va a donde están los pequeños Darknes y

Reptilian y juega con ellos, les lee cuentos, etc, se podría decir que ella tiene una actitud de hermana mayor con ellos. Oscure sigue entrenando, diciendo que asi estaría a mano con su jefe, y Reider o va a su habitación a leer o a meditar

Nunca me han gustado los experimentos con materia negra, siempre los he odiado, pero viendo cómo actúan no creo que sean tan malos

 **5 días después:**

He estado revisando los informes de las bases en otros países, y he encontrado cosas que la verdad me aterran, al parecer no solo en esta país se ha estudiado con experimentos de materia negra. Daré algunos ejemplos de experimentos de otros países

E.E.U.U: En Estados Unidos hay en total tres docenas de experimentos con materia negra, de los cuales 7 de ellos son más fuertes, veloces, y resistentes que los de aquí. Entre ellos está el proyecto overlord una criatura con forma de dragón negro con espinas moradas y del tamaño de una casa, con alas hechas de materia negra en su estado cristalino, por lo que tengo entendido en los informes, en vez de disparar fuego como tal dispara un gas de materia negra, y acido, otro dato a destacar es que no es de este mundo, fue sacado de su planeta natal gracias al portal mundi, tiene un pequeño grado de inteligencia pero eso no lo convierte en una bestia sin cerebro, se lo vendieron al ejército estadounidense en una guerra que tuvieron con los canadienses, eso tuvo lugar hace 40 años, sobra decir que arraso con la mayoría de sus enemigos, además desde que ganaron esa guerra, Canadá perdió gran parte de su terreno. También tienen otro experimento llamado la viuda negra, es una mujer de piel con la combinación de colores de gris y morados, sus 6 ojos son de color amarillo, y de su espalda le salen patas de arañas.

Tambien tiene una centena de experimentos de la misma materia en Rusia pero no son tan reconocido como los antes mencionado.

 **1 Semana después:**

Ya ha pasado una semana, ya no miro con tanto odio a las criaturas, viendo sus actitudes he visto que no son tan malos como pensaba.

Hemos llevado a cabo un nuevo experimento, los hemos soltado en una especie de bosque, obvio que con medidas de seguridad para que no se escapen las cuales consisten en unos campos de energía invisible que cubren todo el bosque, todo lo que hace en el bosque está siendo grabado por unas moscas robóticos

 **Primera hora:**

Hasta ahora los resultados son los esperados los experimentos Parasai y Oscure fueron a esconderse de la luz del sol lo más rápido posible… mientras Reider le enseñaba a sus hijos como acampar… Ok esto no me lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo es predecible, entre los libros que él tiene en su habitación incluyen como acampar, como sobrevivir en paramos helados o desérticos etc.

 **3 horas después:**

Tuve que dejar de verlos un segundo para seguir trabajando con la materia en su estado Gaseoso

Los he vuelto a ver para ver que hacen, hum nada interesante por el lado de Reider, por el lado de Oscure no para de entrenar derribando arboles con sus puñetazos, y Parasai simplemente se fue a alguna cueva a tomar una siesta (Maldito vago has algo en tu vida que no sea tomar siestas).

Bueno seguiré con los experimentos con materia negra. Aun me sigo preguntando para que eran esos planos de misiles que vi el primer día. Siempre me pregunte para que eran, pero eso lo hace otro grupo de científicos.

Mire a un costado mío y vi un prototipo de, mosca espía, son unos robot con la forma de una mosca, que utilizamos para espiar. Estas son los mismos robots con los que ahora mismos estamos espiado a los experimentos. Me lo pensé un poco pero creo que en la noche cuando vuelva para mi casa usare uno de estos.

Sin que ni uno de mis compañeros se diese cuenta escondí el control del pequeño robot en mi maleta

 **Al anochecer:**

 **En el bosque**

El sol ya se está ocultando, y al mismo tiempo que algunos animales van a dormir, otros depredadores nocturnos se levantan para cazar, esto mismo hacen los experimentos, parecen que son más activos de noche. Parasai se despertó por un oso que quería volver a su cueva y… bueno digamos que el resultado no fue muy lindo ( para daros un idea, digamos que Parasai se comio al pobre animal como si de un dulce se tratara), después de eso salió de la cueva y como si de un animal se tratase, empezó a buscar a alguna presa para devorarla, Oscure no parece que necesite comer, aunque su comportamiento es algo extraño, fue hasta dónde estaba el campo de energía y empezó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza, pero no logro nada, este cansado del resultado, se fue por un rato, solo para después volver corriendo intentado chocar contra el campo de energía, haciendo que al chocar con este, Oscure salga disparando para atrás cayendo sobre un montículos de rocas destruyéndolas al instante, esperaba que después de ese golpe que recibió se rindiera pero volvió a atacar al campo de energía. Reider también estaba en el campo de energía solo que este lo estaba analizando minuciosamente, dándole uno que otro golpecito, como si intentara ver que parte es la más vulnerable, al final por no encontrar ni un punto débil se dio por vencido y fue a hablar con sus hijos, Elipse estaba jugando con un lobo…creo que nunca entenderé como hace para que los animales salvajes no la ataquen, y Raket estaba en una en la rama de un árbol, agarrado con su cola, como si de un murciélago se tratase, este miro un segundo a la cámara como si supiera que aquella mosca no era más que un robot espía, e hizo aparecer un fuego negro en su mano para dispararle a la cámara pero antes de hacer eso el collar rastreador que tiene en el cuello le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica, y al mismo tiempo se oía del collar una voz robótica que decía:

-Recuerda que si rompes una de nuestras cámaras te daremos una sacudida eléctrica de 1.000 volteos-

Después de decir esto el solo gruño y volvió a meditar.

 **Tiempo mas tarde :**

Ya nos han dicho que podemos volver a nuestras casas.

Al volver a mi casa lo único que hice fue comer, y antes de acostar, puesto que eran las 10:00 PM agarre el control de la mosca robótica del laboratorio. Para prenderla y ver para que eran esos planos de misiles

Prendo el robot y por la pantalla del control, puedo ver el laboratorio, le doy a uno que otro botón para que se desplace y vuele hasta salir del laboratorio, no me preocupan los guardias de seguridad por dos razones, una este artefacto tiene forma de mosca por lo que simplemente lo tomaran como un insecto y dos porque no hace ruido, por lo que es perfecto para espiar.

Desplazo el pequeño robot, hasta el sector 7-J.A- al legar allí hago entrar al pequeño robot, y lo mando a donde está la computadora central, una computadora que tiene registro sobre todos los experimentos que hacemos con materia negra, al llegar a la computadora le doy a otro botón, que hace que al robot le salgan unas pequeñas manos y empieza a teclear la computadora viendo de todo tipo de imágenes entre ellas lo que ahora mismo están haciendo, las criaturas que dejamos en el bosque, pero no me molestare en ver eso, también había otros archivos que eran de armas alimentadas con materia negra liquida y gaseosa, pero lo que más me perturbo fue, el tema del misil, era un misil con la potencia de arrasar una ciudad entera como Nueva York, solo que en vez de liberar una explosión normal liberaba una explosión de materia negra en estado gaseoso.

En eso unas imágenes pasan por mi mente, una ciudad llena de gente, niños jugando en los parques, personas de aquí para allá yendo a sus trabajos, niños en el colegio, todos haciendo sus quehaceres diarios. Pero ajeno a todo esto un misil de materia negra surcaba los cielos, en dirección a la ciudad y antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar ese misil explotaba, mientras sus toxinas mataban gente, las convertían en abominaciones, y con mucha suerte algunas de esas monstruosidades, seguían teniendo conciencia.

No, no, no, no, no quiero que existan más de esas cosas, no es que las odie, solo es que tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si mis jefes tienen un ejército de esos bichos

Fin de mi narración

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo. Este capítulo más que nada era para presentar y mostrar a los experimentos de materia negra (si ya se, usó demasiado el termino experimentos, pero no se me ocurre alguno que les quede mejor) y mostrar para que era el misil que apareció en el anterior capitulo. También les querría decir que en el siguiente aparecerá una persona del primer capítulo y ella es Elizabeth, por si no la recuerdan es la científica de la que se enamoró Michel.**

 **PD: Si ya sé que paso mucho tiempo, desde estas dos fechas, pero como no pude subir capítulos ahora se lo digo**

 **ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY LINDA ESTA NAVIDAD PASADA Y EL AÑO NUEVO… si lo se soy un asco para empezar un nuevo año**


End file.
